The Babysitter
by Aneadriel
Summary: What would happen if Legolas babysat Arwen and Aragorn's kids? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

The Babysitter

By: Aneadriel

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me, but it does belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson, who made the movie. I'm not making any money off this fic, so please don't sue me. It's my first fanfic, so please review. Thanks!

A blond elf walked through the halls of the palace in Gondor. 'I wonder why Aragorn asked me to come here?' Legolas thought to himself. He kept walking, wondering why he was here. He suddenly found himself in front of two large doors. 'This must be it.' He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in," called a stern, but kind voice. He opened the door. Aragorn and Arwen looked up and saw Legolas enter the room. Aragorn stood, and walked over to the elf. "Ah, Legolas, tis good to see you again my old friend." The two shook hands. "Tis good to see you again as well" said Legolas. Arwen walked to her husband's side. "Tis good to see you as well my lady" said Legolas before kissing Arwen's hand. "Sit down Legolas. Make yourself comfortable" said Aragorn, pointing to a chair near a large table that was located in the center of the large room. "Thank you." Legolas sat down, as did Aragorn and Arwen. "You may be wondering why we asked you to come here" said Aragorn. "I am." Arwen spoke. "We would like you to baby-sit our children."

Well? How is it? Should I continue? Please Review! 


	2. Me?

The Babysitter

Chapter 2: Me?

By: Aneadriel

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings; belongs to J. R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Don't sue please. 

Note: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Ok, I'm not sure what Arwen and Aragorn's kids names were, so I tried to make up some names. Can anyone tell me what their son's name is? Thanks!

Legolas looked shocked. His eyes widened at the request. "Me!?" he asked in a shocked voice. "Yes" said Arwen. "Er, how long?" asked Legolas in a small voice. Aragorn spoke. "Only for a few hours Legolas. I'm sure you can handle it." Legolas was about to give an answer when high pitched screams broke the silence and they all turned towards the door to see 5 girls being pursued by an older boy who was holding a wooden sword. The girls all ran towards Aragorn and Arwen and hid behind them. The youngest of the group spoke. "Daddy! Elendir is trying to capture us!" shrieked the little girl as she held onto Aragorn's legs tightly. "Elendir, how many times have we told you not to chase the girls around the palace?" asked Aragorn in a stern voice. The young boy mumbled an answer as Arwen tried to peel the little girl off her father's legs, but the attempt was not successful as the little girl had a rather firm grip on Aragorn's legs. "NO let go of daddy's legs!" she cried, squeezing harder. Legolas watched the scene with a sort of amusement. "Mother, who is that?" asked the eldest daughter, pointing in Legolas's direction. Arwen walked over to the elf and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is Legolas Greenleaf. He is to look after you while we are away, that is if he agrees" said Arwen. Aragorn and Arwen looked at Legolas, hoping that he would agree. Legolas shifted in his seat as all looked at him. "All right then, a few hours doesn't seem so bad," he said. Aragorn and Arwen smiled. "Excellent. Now, we will have to leave as soon as Alamin lets go from her embrace" said Arwen, looking down at the young girl. Alamin looked at her mother, then at her father with big eyes. Aragorn looked at the little girl, his expression soft and reassuring. "We shall be back in a little while my child, do not fret," said Aragorn, gently rubbing the girl's head. Alamin finally let go, but not breaking eye contact with her parents. Her father bent down ,hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead. He stood and walked over to Legolas, giving last minute instructions. "Elendir and the others I do not worry about for they are old enough, but for Alamin, this is her first time. I do not know how she will take to this, but I am sure you will help her through" he said. "If anything goes wrong Legolas, just send someone to us and we will come as soon as we can," said Arwen. Legolas looked at the group of youngsters, who at the moment were standing in a group, watching them. "I'm sure everything shall go well. This shouldn't be too hard" said Legolas, smiling. 

__

'This shouldn't be too hard at all'

Review please, thanks!


	3. Anybody got an asprin!

The Babysitter

Chapter 3: Anybody got an aspirin!? 

By: Aneadriel

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

When Aragorn and Arwen left, Legolas was left with a silent group of youngsters, but not for long. All eyes went in his direction. One of the girl's eyes widened when she noticed Legolas's pointed ears, "Your an elf, cooool!!!" squealed Endria, "just like mom!" 

The oldest of the girls, Areana snorted. 

"Took you long enough to figure that out?!" 

Endria said nothing, she stuck out her tongue at Areana.

"I'm bored" whined Aleana, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

A silence fell over the group. Legolas attempted to break the silence, "Well, um, what would you like to do?" he asked. Elendir rolled his eyes and made his way to the front and stood beside Legolas.

"Ok, here's the deal. Areana, Endria, Aleana, Ellah, now that mother and father are not here..." he said, a sinister smile creeping up upon his young face. He stared at the four girls with a gleam in his eye.

"What about me?" asked Alamin, who still had not moved from where she stood. The other's looked at each other, no one attempting to answer the little girl's question.

"Elendir's it!!" shouted Areana. The girls screamed and ran out of the room, with Elendir pursuing them down the hall and out of sight. Now that the youngster's were gone, silence filled the great room, unfortunately for Legolas, all he heard was the constant ringing in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and massaged the sides of his head with his fingers, begging for the ringing to stop and the familiar sensation of an approaching migraine that was creeping up along his brow.

After a few minutes, having assured that the migraine was gone and the ringing in his ears had stopped, he suddenly realized that Alamin was still there, staring at him. He kneeled down in front of her.

"What would you like to do Alamin?" he asked. She said nothing, retuning her gaze to the open doors where the others had left. "Aragorn and Arwen will be back in a little while, do not worry little one."

Legolas asked her again, "Is there anything that you would like to do?"

She looked at him. "Hmm. I know! Let's play dress up!!" Legolas looked confused, but decided to play along. 

"Um, alright."

"Wheeeee! Were going to have such fun! Come on, follow me. I know where the best clothes are!!"

"Where would that be?" asked Legolas standing up.

"Why mommy and daddy's room or course! Let's go!" Alamin took hold of Legolas's hand and started to drag him out of the room and to Aragorn's and Arwen's bedchambers. An uncomfortable look came across the elf's face.

"Alamin, I do not think that your mother and father would look too kindly on us playing with their things" said Legolas, hoping to talk the little girl out of her idea. Didn't happen.

"Nonsense! I go in there all the time, at least when mother and father are not there. Hurry, I cannot wait to see how you look like in one of mommy's gowns! Then we can play house and you can play the mommy and I can play the daddy. Come on!" Alamin continued to drag Legolas down the hall, not noticing the look of horror upon his face.

__

'It starts! Oh someone save me! NOW!!!!!'


	4. DO NOT TOUCH THE HAIR!

The Babysitter

By: Aneadriel

Chapter 4: DO NOT TOUCH THE HAIR!!!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Note: YAHHHHHH!!! Thank you all for the reviews!! Thank you to those that posted my story on their favorites list!! I'm glad you like my story. Keep those reviews coming in!! 

I forgot to post this @ the beginning of the story, but here is a 'list' of the kids that are in the story as well as how old they are: Areana- 11 yrs old; Endria-10 yrs old; Aleana- 7 yrs old; Ellah- 8 yrs old; Elendir- 12 yrs old; and finally, Alamin- 4 1/2 yrs old.

Now, on with the story...

20 minutes later...

"You look just like mommy, except for the blond hair" said Alamin, giggling as she surveyed her work. After dragging Legolas to her parent's room, the little girl got right to work, looking through Arwen's numerous gowns until she found the 'perfect' one: it was pink in colour, off the shoulder neckline, form fitted bodice, flowing skirt, and really long sleeves that trailed to the ground. Alamin, however was dressed in one of Aragorn's tunics, which was way too big for her; the sleeves reached past her hands to the ground and the overall size of the garment made it look like the little girl wore a large robe than a tunic. Legolas groaned. He wasn't expecting this. _'This is soooo embarrassing. I can't believe she finds this fun!' _thought Legolas, _'Aragorn and Arwen owe me big time!' _He looked around frantically, hoping nobody would see him like this.

The next thing that came out of Alamin's mouth sent a wave of fear through his body.

"Now, for your hair!"

Legolas's eyes widened, _'No, not the hair, NOT THE HAIR!!!!!!'_

"Now what can we use?" Alamin asked herself as she searched through the drawers from Arwen's dresser. "Ah yes, here we are. This will do." She turned around to face Legolas, who was by now, about to have a panic attack; his eyes were darting everywhere, trying to search for a way to get out of the room without Alamin noticing. Legolas looked at what she held in her hands: a silver handled hairbrush, and several pink ribbons. She started to giggle as Legolas started to back away from her as she advanced upon him. Then without warning, Legolas spun around and darted to the door, desperately trying to pull open the doors, only to find it locked. He turned around and saw Alamin dangling the key in his face and then putting it in her pocket. Legolas watched as Alamin placed the brush and ribbons on the bed and then stand there watching him.

__

'I wonder what she is thinking?'

He soon got his answer as when he turned around to try to force the doors open, she pounced.

Now Legolas realized the girl's strength. She clung onto him like glue, and she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally peeled her off and set her on the ground. She looked up at him with big eyes, shining with tears. Then she started to sob.

"I just...just... wanted...to make you pretty Legowas!" wailed Alamin. Then she started to cry. Legolas's expression softened, he felt guilty. Despite the dress, he kneeled in front of her and looked at her in the eyes, warm tears fell down her face. "Do not cry Alamin" he said. Then he thought for a moment. He sighed. 

'You got to do what you got to do. Even though I don't like the prospect of doing it. For the child Legolas, for the child!'

"You can make me pretty, you can make my hair" said Legolas. _'I hope I can salvage it when she's through.' _ Alamin's eyes brightened. "You mean it?" she sniffled. Legolas smiled, "Yes I do." A big smile broke out onto her face. "Alright then! I would like you to sit in front of the mirror here," she said leading Legolas by the hand to a small stool set in front of a full length mirror. He sat, dreading to what was going to happen to his beautiful hair, but he did not show it to Alamin. "Now, you cannot peek until I say so. Close your eyes!" she said. Legolas closed his eyes, fearing what Alamin had in mind for his hair. Unfortunately, the hair was not the only thing Alamin wanted to beautify...

couple of hours later...

"Alright, you can look now!" Legolas opened his eyes and screamed.

Meanwhile...

"Do you think they are alright Aragorn?" asked Arwen as they walked down the halls of their palace, glad to be back 'home'. Back with their children. 

"I am sure they are fine Arwen. Do not worry so."

"I wonder where they are?"

"I'm sure Elendir is off chasing the girls again, after the numerous times I told him not to."

Arwen placed a hand on her husband's arm. "He is a child Aragorn. Let him be for a little while."

"I suppose."

They walked to the room where they had received Legolas in when he arrived, hoping to find the elf there, instead, they found Elendir and four of the girls. Alamin was nowhere to be found.

They looked up to see their parents enter the room. "Mother, father, you are back!" cried Ellah. She ran to Arwen and hugged her, as well as Aragorn. The rest soon followed. 

"Elendir, where is Alamin?" asked Arwen.

"She is probably with the babysitter I suppose."

"And what have you been doing while we were gone?" asked Aragorn. 

"We, um, chased each other around father" said Elendir, looking down at his feet. The girls stayed silent.

Arwen felt Aragorn stiffen beside her. She looked up at his face and sensed the growing anger that built up inside of him. He was about to lecture his only son about his actions when suddenly a scream interrupted him. Aragorn looked down to Arwen.

"You don't suppose she..." he trailed off. Arwen nodded. Aragorn spun around and started to run in the direction of the scream, finally coming to a stop in front of his and his wife's bed chambers. Arwen and the rest followed him.

There was silence on the other side of the doors. Quickly Aragorn pushed the doors open and, along with the rest of the family gasped in shock at whet they saw before them...

Review please!!!! Tell me what do you think!


	5. Legolas gets a makeover!

The Babysitter

By: Aneadriel

Chapter 5: Legolas gets a makeover!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Aragorn and the rest gasped at the sight. There was Legolas, his hair done up in small pony tails, a pink ribbon was tied to each. But the hair wasn't the only thing that shocked them. Legolas had bright red lipstick smeared across his lips and his eyes were dusted with pink eye shadow. Yep, Alamin got hold of Arwen's makeup again, only this time she didn't use it on her self. Also in the room, they also saw Alamin jumping on the bed, in one of Aragorn's tunics.

"Legowas looks so pwetty, and I'm the one that made him so!"

She repeated this over and over every time she jumped on the bed. Legolas turned around and saw Aragorn and the rest of the family staring at him. His eyes widened. _'This is so not a good thing!'_

"Ahem"

Alamin stopped jumping. "Daddy!" She jumped off the bed and ran to Aragorn, hugging his legs, again. He looked down at his daughter, then at Arwen, who by this time, was trying really hard to not to laugh.

"Daddy, look. I made Legowas pwetty. See?" Aragorn looked up from his daughter, only to see Legolas sprawled on the floor. He fainted.

Elendir spoke. "You killed him!"

"Alamin really got him this time, didn't she mother" said Areana trying not to laugh.

"Alamin's good. She's very good!" giggled Endria.

Aragorn was torn. He wasn't sure whether to punish Alamin, or just let it slip. After all, she was a 41/2 year old. 

"Arwen help me!" 

Arwen was trying to get herself together at the moment, trying to calm down. The kids were having a hoot over the whole situation, whispering amongst themselves. Aragorn sighed. '_If you got to get it done right, you got to do it yourself.' _Gently, but firmly, he managed to squeeze out of Alamin's grip and made his way over to Legolas's side. "Legolas, Legolas. Can you hear me?" Legolas groaned, and came to, his eyes fluttered open. "Aragorn, what happened?" asked Legolas. Aragorn tried to remain calm. "Are you sure you want to know Legolas?" he asked. He helped Legolas up to his feet. They looked at Arwen and the kids. They were calm at the moment.

"Yup, Legowas looks very pwetty. I must have done a good job!" said Alamin.

Aragorn looked at Arwen for help. "Come Legolas, lets get you cleaned up," said Arwen, leading him to the bathroom. Legolas looked over his shoulder and saw Alamin, she had a big smile on her face.

Good? Bad? Let me know!!


	6. It's all over, but is this the end?

The Babysitter

By: Aneadriel

Chapter 6: It's all over, but is this the end?

Disclaimer: LOTR does not belong to me. I forgot to mention this at the beginning of the story- Alamin and her siblings belong to me and cannot be used without permission!!

Note: Sorry it took sooo long to update, but I wasn't sure what the ending should be for this fic. Anyway, I was wondering if I should write some sort of sequel to this, i.e. Aragorn's kids get older and meet again with Legolas, but under different circumstances. I'm still unsure about this, so give me your opinions. Thanks!!!!! Now on with the story...

Legolas saw a pleased look in Alamin's eyes. He shuddered. Arwen led him to the bathroom, "Do you need help Legolas?" she asked. 

"I think I'll manage Arwen. Thank you."

She nodded, closing the door behind him. Upon returning to the others, she heard loud voices coming from the reception room. It appeared that Alamin was getting a lecture from Aragorn, and it was not pleasant. Aragorn was pacing around, Alamin was standing alone while her siblings were off in the corner watching what was going on.

"But Daddy, it was just..."

"Enough, you are to apologize to Legolas! Tell him how sorry you are for what you've done!" 

Alamin's eyes started to water and fat tears started to pour down her cheeks. She broke out sobbing.

"And further more..." Aragorn continued.

He was interrupted by the sound of Arwen entering the room. 

"What is going on in here?"

"Alamin's getting her head bitten off " said Elendir.

Aragorn glared at the young boy, causing him to look down at his feet.

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn sighed. "I was telling Alamin that she has to apologize for what she has done."

Alamin's wails interrupted their conversation.

Arwen bent down and looked into the little girl's eyes, and spoke in a soft voice, "Alamin, dry those tears. You want to make everything alright again?" The girl nodded. "Well then, I suggest that you apologize to Legolas alright?" said Arwen, wiping the tears away with her thumb. She then stood and faced the group in the corner.

"I need to talk to your father. You can go."

They stayed silent, but nodded their heads in agreement. They left silently, relieved that they weren't the ones that had Aragorn breathing down their necks. Alamin started to follow them. "You stay right where you are Alamin." said Arwen in a gentle voice. Alamin did as she was told, but her head hung low. 

Arwen faced her husband. "Aragorn, she is but a child. She was just having fun. Although I admit she shouldn't have went into our chamber without our permission, be a little softer on her. Please."

"How do you suggest we punish her then?" asked Aragorn.

"Well, having her apologize to Legolas is enough." Aragorn started to speak, but she laid a finger upon his lips. "Just let her know that what she did was wrong, but don't yell at her." Aragorn sighed. "I suppose your right Arwen." She smiled. A knock on the door interrupted them. 

"Come in" said Aragorn. A blond head peeked into the room. It was Legolas; makeup all gone, but his hair, well, let's just say that the ponytails were gone, much to his relief. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must be..."

Aragorn walked over to the elf.

"Do not worry my friend."

"Well, I have just come to say that I must be going now, seeing as you both are back."

Aragorn looked at Arwen. She knelt down in front of Alamin and whispered a few words in her ear, rising when she finished and turned Alamin around to face Legolas. "Well, what do you say to Legolas, Alamin?" asked Arwen.

Alamin looked up at Legolas. The next thing that she did caught him completely off guard. Running at full speed, Alamin skidded to a stop at Legolas's legs and hugged them tightly.

"I'm sorry Legowas. I really am!!" wailed Alamin, hugging Legolas's legs tightly, so tight that they were beginning to feel numb. "Alamin" said Aragorn in a firm voice. She looked at her father then at Legolas. She let go.

Legolas was shocked. Unsure of what to do, he kneeled down and took the little girl's hand in his own. "Do not cry Alamin. Um, I forgive you." Her head shot up.

"Really?"

Legolas rose. "Yes."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou....pick me up" said Alamin holding out her hands.

Legolas looked at Aragorn and then at Arwen. They nodded. He stooped down and gathered Alamin in his arms. Although he did not know that Alamin had one more surprise in store for him, he got the shock of his life. She kissed him.

"I wuv youuu!" she cried wrapping her arms around Legolas's neck. 

"Um, ok." 

"Well, I'd say this was an interesting day" said Arwen. Aragorn groaned, he had a headache coming on. A BIG one. Legolas smiled. Then he looked down on Alamin, who was snuggled in his arms, sleeping. 

"Here, let me take her," said Arwen. Legolas gently handed the sleeping girl over to Arwen. "Well, Legolas I thank you for looking after the children for us" said Aragorn in a low voice, so as not to wake the little girl. 

"Well, it was not what I expected it to be, but that's alright. It was an interesting experience" said Legolas. 

Aragorn chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt but this little girl needs her rest, so I'm off." said Arwen.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again my lady" said Legolas, bowing low.

"And I you Prince Legolas."

As Arwen left with Alamin in her arms, Legolas watched them. Then all of a sudden he saw Alamin open her eyes slightly, and peer at him from where her head was resting on her mother's shoulder. She raised her hand and waved to him, it was subtle, but noticeable. Legolas waved back at the girl. When he had done so, Alamin smiled and closed her eyes. She snuggled her head closer to Arwen and soon fell asleep again. Legolas smiled to himself.

__

'That wasn't too hard. Not too hard at all' 

The End

Well? Should there be a sequel? Click on the review button and let me know!!


End file.
